bytherockgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ougrah
Ougrah is the daughter of the infamous Rakrah Bloodneedle and a human man named Magnus. As a half-orc she has had to fight harder than her peers to be recognized and respected, something she achieved early in her life. Looks Ougrah stands at 7 feet with a well-muscled body. She has a wide face, blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair and eye color make her stand out from the other orcs and clearly displays that she is an half-orc. She inherited the coloring from her human father Magnus. If not for his presence in the village she might have been self-conscious about it, since no other orc there has her hair color nor her eye color. However, with Magnus there there is someone like her, even though that someone is a human. She isn't as left out and different as she could be, as she know sees that she's not alone in this. Ougrah usually keeps her hair in a braid own her back, with smaller braids by her ears and part of her head shaven. On her face there is three pairs of tattoos. Her left ear is pierced with bone. Background Her father Magnus is a slave, one that now belongs to her. At one point he was the slave of her mother, Rakrah. After he was purchased by another orc she decided to reclaim her father, and challenged the orc to a duel. The orc was killed, as was common in duels, and Ougrah got her father back as well as being rewarded with the killed orc’s cave. This earned her the tattoos on her throat. A reason for her disregard for leadership lies in the berating nature of her mother. They had never shared any heartwarming moments, and they stopped getting along completely when Rakrah caught Magnus playing with Ougrah in a dangerous part of the forest. Rakrah had given explicit orders to her slave, not to travel outside the village premises. It was one requirement established by the village, they did not trust humans living in the village to keep any secrets. So when a group of orcs with harmful intent caught Magnus picking berries by the side of a well-traveled road, they sent a pack of dogs after him, beyond the village territory. To top it all off, the group shared the common purpose of eliminating the human who’d impregnated Rakrah, a common target for reproduction by many of her peers. Unable to recognize any of the creatures, Magnus was badly scarred by their forceful jaws. Next to unconscious, the dogs dispersed and he was “discovered” by the orcs who set him up. As he was brought back to the village, the village teamed up to convince Rakrah that he must be put down. Instead, she decided to put harsh restrictions upon him, limiting his freedom of movement and essentially locking him to her cave. This somewhat worked to calm down the village. Excluding the group that plotted against him most of the village didn’t know the truth. Even before, they didn’t get to meet Magnus much as he was subjected to much isolation, spending most of his time indoors, apart from watching over Ougrah as she played outside. Though the animosity towards him was stronger than ever before, there wasn’t much difference in terms of how much he interacted with the community. Still, Rakrah eventually grew bored of the man as he became more and more isolated, putting distance between them, and as a consequence she also grew more distant from Ougrah. As Ougrah followed the decisions and saw the actions of her mother, she eventually grew cold towards her mother, and the idea of leading became all the more absurd. Around the time when she was born again from the rock Ourah was together with a male orc named Uzrek. They planned to start a family together a few years down the road, but one year after their rebirth he died during a hunt. Ink crafting When Rakrah's time is over, Ougrah will take over the roll of ink crafter. Personality Ougrah brims with self-confidence, and though she has the skill to back up that confidence it’s uncertain if even she would be able to beat her mother in melee battle. She speaks her mind with no fear of repercussion, of course she’s aware of the possible consequences of her own actions. But she rarely engages in activities that would actually warrant restraint or the need to speak in code. The life within the village has made such a lifestyle possible. She likes to take the initiative, not because she enjoys leading but because the idea of not choosing an action seems unnatural to her. Life in the woods is filled with instant decisions, especially in the violent life of a raiding orc tribe, and living next to her natural leader of a mother has led to making quick, brave, and mostly efficient decisions. She’s a bit confused as to why she acted on impulse with Hania. Tattoos Ougrah have three pairs of tattoos - on her forehead, cheeks and throat. Her first one was the pair on her throat, which she got even before her rebirth from the rock. Rakrah gave away her father Magnus to another orc. To get him back Ougrah challenged the other orc to a battle of blood, and managed to kill him. After her rebirth she got a tattoo on her forehead for her wisdom. While she is intelligent, orcs believe half-orcs are smarter, since they recognize that humans are more intelligent then them and half-orcs have human blood. The tattoos on her cheeks represent that she is next-in line to become the villae's ink crafter. While the position isn't hers yet, she has learned the art. Relationships Garegh They've known each other for most of their life, but Garegh has recently tried to woo her. She herself feels that he can be considered as a mate, especially since she should soon begin to think about starting a family. Garegh could definitely be considered for that. Magnus Ougrah is the only good relation Magnus has in the village and the love is mutual. Rakrah Ougrah doesn't see Rakrah as much as a parent as she perceives Magnus. Their realtion is cold and standoffish. Uzrek The two were much in love and planned for a future together. Dree They've known each other for a long time and sometimes hunt together. Turge Like with Garegh and Dree, Ougrah and Turge grew up together and are now close friends. During longer hunts they usally form a hunting party together.